


Naughty Loki Confessions II

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Naughty Loki Confessions [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, POV Loki, what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki revisits the Naughty Loki Confessions blog to act out some more confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Loki Confessions II

It has been almost a month since I have been able to visit my devoted followers and provide them with their hearts desires. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been keeping me exceedingly busy, helping with a new threat against Midgarded. It seems there is always a threat against Midgard. What is it about this realm that makes everyone want to invade it? Although I can appreciate the irony, I once tried to invade and won myself a flock of loyal admirers.

 

While I have not been able to visit my followers, I have, however, been able to visit the blog which first stimulated my interest and encouraged me to visit my devoted followers. I have grown quite attached to it and very protective of it over the course of the past month. No matter how tired I am from the day’s activities, I always take time to read each confession and story. I am still amazed by the depth, imagination and often mischievous nature of the confessions. I keep pen and paper next to me at all times while looking through the site, jotting down confessions I want act out as soon as I have ample time. The organization is letting me have a few days off in thanks for my assistance in averting the invasion. Naturally, I am going to fill it pleasuring my followers. Looking at my list of potential confessions, I sort through the ones I am most eager to act out. Halfway down the list I grin seeing how I will spend my first night, I want to walk into my bedroom to find Loki masturbating on my bed, moaning and thrusting into his hand, and when he notices I’m there he begs for me to fuck him.

Teleporting to her house I arrive in her kitchen. Cautiously walking out, I see a her sitting on a couch watching television. I slip past her unnoticed going to her bedroom. Stripping away my clothing I lay down on her bed wondering how long I will have to wait. Taking my length in my hand I begin stroking myself. I start off languidly, reimagining the previous confessions that I have acted out. My mind settles on the girl who I had on the stairs, her moans ringing in my ears. Increasing my pace, I tighten my grip on myself. I imagine her walls closing around me as I thrust into her. I moan softly as I thrust into my hand wishing it was my mystery confessor. I only caught a glimpse of her hair but it is enough for my imagination. I imagine her on top of me riding me furiously, her breasts bouncing with her motions. Tilting my head back I moan into the air as my hips rise of the bed. I stroke myself faster thrusting into my hand, Gods I wish she was here already. 

A weak moan not my own makes me pause in my actions. Looking to my right, I see the confessor there, her eyes wide, cloudy with lust, her mouth slightly open, wet lips glistening. I do not know how long she has been standing there observing me. I feel my cock throbbing against my hand as my excitement rises knowing she was watching me. Usually I am the one watching in the shadows unnoticed. I did not know secretly being spied upon would arouse me so.

“Fuck me, finish me off. I’m so close,” I beg of her. She wastes no time taking advantage of my invitation. Stripping off the little clothing she is wearing she climbs onto her bed sitting next to me.

She runs her fingers across my chest and down my stomach. She caresses my thighs feeling the muscle underneath before taking my length in her hand. She grips me firmly stroking me as I moan out. Leaning over me, she kisses me passionately as I force my tongue into her mouth. My hands grope her blindly as I find her wet sex. She moans, pushing herself against me as I rub her clit.

“Oh Loki,” she moans, “Harder.” I rub her nub harder as she spreads her legs for me. Small moans escape her as she writhes against me, her soft breasts rubbing against me. Slipping a finger inside of her she instantly tightens around me. “I want you inside me,” she says barely above a whisper. Sliding in a second finger into her I pump her a few more times stopping when I feel her buck against my fingers. Removing my fingers from her she catches my wrist sensually licking my fingers clean.Releasing my hand from her grasp, she mounts me, slowly lowering herself onto me. The feeling of her hot wetness, slick and tight makes me grunt in satisfaction.

She gasps in pleasure, “God you’re big.” I can feel her walls clench around me as she starts to ride me. She is slow at first, adjusting to my length. I reach for her breast fondling it as she increases her pace. Tilting her head back, she bites her lip as I roll her nipple between my fingers shuddering in delight. As she rides me, her breasts bounce with her motions. She leans over me placing her hands on my chest slowing her pace drawing out the sensation. Her walls grip me tightly as she moves up and down.

I sit up holding her to me as she continues to ride me at a quickened pace. Her nipples brush against my lips as my tongue snakes out to lick them. She lets out a moan tangling her hands into my hair holding me in place. Sucking on her nipple I feel her rhythm falter and her body start to shake. Her walls clench around me so tightly in her orgasm it triggers my own releasing my seed deep within her as she screams and moans. After she shudders and shakes her way through her orgasm. I hold her to me gently kissing her shoulders as I feel her fingers in my hair. Laying her down on the bed she wraps her arms around me pulling her close to me. I stay there holding her in silence until she falls asleep. 

***

The next morning, while relaxing in my bed I take browse through my extensive list. Most of the confessions take place at someone’s home, usually at night. Wanting to take full advantage of my day off, I scan my list looking for something, or someone, I could do during the day. Then, at the very bottom of the list I see an intriguing confession, stress relief sex in the back room at work. Rolling out of bed, I shower dressing in plain Midgardian clothing so as not to draw attention to myself. Only knowing the coordinates of the confessors workplace, I take a deep breath not knowing what awaits me.

Within moments I have my answer, “Toy’s Inc,” I read on the outside of the store. Entering the toy store, a wall of sound hits me, children scream throwing tantrums while parents yell at one other. As I walk through the store I hear a multitude of different languages; Mandarin, Japanese, German, Arabic. I must be in a major American city, I think to myself as an employee rushes past me. I search for my confessor in the chaos of the store, I certainly see why she is in need of what she asked for. Walking past the registers I catch a whiff of something terrible. I do not even want to think about the condition of the restrooms in this place.I find the store is deceptively large as I continue my search.

“I’ll be right with you,” I hear a voice yell with a twinge of annoyance. Looking down the aisle I see a young woman surrounded by a group of people all yelling over one another at her in French. “I’ll be right with you I’m with another costumer,” she says in English. Pushing her way through the crowd, I see her arms are full of small plastic toys. As I approach her, she says to me without even looking, “I will be right with you.”

“May I help you with those?” I ask her. She looks up at me gasping as the items drop from her arms. I bend over picking up the toys for her.

“It’s you. I can’t believe it’s you,” she says in disbelief.

“In the flesh,” I say smiling looking up at her as I collect the toys. She smiles back at me, her entire demeanor changing. “May I steal you away after your delivery?” I ask balancing the toys in my arms.

“Screw the costumers,” she says knocking the toys out of my arms and grabbing my hand. As the toys fall to the floor she leads me to the back of the store. As a costumer tries to stop her she mutters, “I am with a costumer!” not bothering to stop.

Taking a key off of her belt loop she unlocks a door turning the light on. The room is barren with only a table and two chairs. Waving my hand in the direction of the lock, I make sure no one, key or not will interrupt us.

“We have to be quick before anyone notices I’m gone,” she says anxiously.

“Sit down, relax,” I tell her motioning to the table. She leans against the edge of the table rapping her fingernails against the top full of nervous energy. “Relax,” I repeat in a low standing directly in front of her. I cup her face in my hand as she leans into it kissing my palm. Leaning over I kiss her gently on the lips feeling her stress instantly melt away. I move down her neck applying kisses as I go. I feel her hands tangle into my hair as I nibble at her neck. She moans my name softly as I begin unbuttoning her shirt. I feel her hands on my belt undoing it as I bite along her collarbone. Slipping my hand into her bra I squeeze her breast as her moans deepen. She pulls my pants and undergarments down releasing my cock. She takes my length in her hands gripping it tightly. “It’s not a stress toy my dear,” I say amused.

“Today it is,” she says stroking me roughly.

I pull her away from the table turning her around. I undo her pants tugging them along with her undergarments down to her ankles. Bending her slowly over the table I can hear her breathing loudly in anticipation. Placing my cock in between her folds her legs instantly spread apart.

Leaning over her, I pin her arms to the table as I slide my length back and forth between her folds teasing her, “Do you like that?” She squirms under me desperate for more friction. “Do you want my cock inside of you?” I ask continuing to tease her.

“Fuck me Loki, just like this, do it, please,” she begs her voice breaking with lust.

“Since you asked so nicely,” I say interlacing my fingers with hers.

I thrust into her roughly as she squeezes my fingers crying out “Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

I thrust into her again, her feet almost coming off the floor. She moans loudly trying to buck against me but I hold her firmly in place against the table. I ram into her over and over again at an unrelenting pace. I can hear the stress leaving her body with every moan and sigh that escapes her. I pause in my motions letting her rest momentarily. I take the moment to untangle myself from her readjusting her hips in a new position. I kiss her back making her shiver against the table.

“Please Loki,” she begs.

“Please what?” I ask as I slap her backside.

She moans arching her back, “Make me come!” I slap her backside again, my red handprint visible on her skin. I grip her hips tightly, pulling her slightly off of the table, my nails digging into her flesh. Entering into her again she gasps in pleasure as the new angle hits her core. I slam into her once more as she scratches at the table moaning my name. I thrust into her making the table slam into the wall. Her moans rise with each thrust of my hips until they get caught in her throat. “Oh Loki, Loki, Loki,” she repeats over and over again as I feel her walls clamp around me as she starts coming hard around my cock. I ride out her orgasm as she writhes against me moaning against the table gripping the edges as she shakes. 

I kiss her back and shoulders as she recovers, gently pulling out of her. She rolls over as I continue to soothingly kiss her stomach.

“Feel better?” I ask her.

She runs her hand through my hair smiling, “I think I can get through the rest of my shift without punching anyone.” Pulling her up from the table, I bend low to help her back into her panties and pants, her legs slightly shaking as I button her blouse. As she goes to open the door I fix my own clothing. “Thank you,” she says standing in the doorway. I take her hand kissing it.

Not two seconds later a costumer comes up to her holding a doll, “Do you have three more of these? You know how siblings are, they each want their own,” they say in Mandarin.

The girl turns to me whispering, “How do I understand him?”

“Let’s just say it is my parting gift to you. I don’t like my loyal followers to be stressed,” I say with a wink. 

*****

I return to my home in the afternoon. I shower and eat pondering how to spend my night. I am not tired from my activities but wish to spend my evening relaxing in the company of another. I search for a confession of my liking until I find this one, I want Loki to sneak up on me in my room and pin me down to my bed, being a mixture of gentle/nice and rough/naughty with me, whispering how lovely and beautiful I am to boost my low self-esteem.

Teleport to her home, I find it dark and empty. Wandering around her home I come across a hallway with a light at the end of it. Walking down the narrow passage I see the light is coming from a bedroom. Peering into the room I see a woman with her back to me at a desk. Slipping into her room I creep over to her silently. I am just an arm’s length away from her when the floorboard under me creaks. She spins around but I grab her before she can make a noise. Carrying her in my arms I place her on the bed pinning her body against mine.

She looks up into my eyes staring in awe.

“Why, why are you here?” she asks me in disbelief.

“Because you asked it of me,” I say.

She looks away from me, her cheeks flushing and her eyes glazing with tears, “I am not worthy.”

I grab her chin, “Look at me.” Slowly, her eyes meet mine. “You are every bit worthy,” I whisper kissing her forehead. Her eyes gleam with happiness as a smile graces her face. “Everything about you,” I whisper kissing her nose, “Is adorable.” I kiss her lips gently as she hesitantly kisses me back.

“I don’t think so,” she confesses. I bite her neck roughly as she gasps her hands flying to my shoulders.

“Are you calling me a liar?” I threaten. She shakes her head no. “I do not believe you,” I mutter into her neck as I bite and suck along it. “By the end of this night I will have you knowing you are beautiful and perfect in every way,” I whisper starting to remove her shirt, but she makes to stop me. “You are beautiful,” I say reassuring her removing her shirt. Her arms rise to chest trying to cover herself but I pin her arms to the side of her head. Her chest is heaving under me, her heart beating erratically full of adrenalin. I hold her there, her naked chest rising and falling against me until she relaxes. “Why would you want to cover your flawless body?” I ask kissing her chest. Her breath is shallow as she watches me kiss the swells of her breasts.

“I don’t like it, it’s too flabby” she says squirming under me.

“You have the body of a goddess,” I say releasing her arms, running my tongue from the curve of her breasts to the curve of her hips.

“No goddess I’ve ever seen,” I hear her say.

“I have seen more goddesses than you little one and none are as lovely as you,” I whisper kissing her stomach.

“You’re just saying that,” she says.

“You think so?” I ask as I palm each breast in my hand. I pinch each nipple rolling them between my fingers. “Do you think I am not enjoying touching and stroking your body? The way it reacts to me? The way you react to me?” I increase the pressure on her nipples as her back arches, “I am fully enjoying you and your beautiful body.” She moans low in her throat, her legs shifting under me. “Even your voice sounds like it belongs to a goddess,” I say licking her lips as I bite her lower one. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are, both inside and out. You are kind and compassionate and that beauty shines through,” I whisper kissing her stomach removing her wet undergarments. She can deny all she wants too but she is loving every moment of this. Looking at her naked body before me I can tell she is uncomfortable but she refrains from trying to cover herself. “Very good, my beautiful,” I say kissing her, “You should not be ashamed of your body.” She smiles at me caressing my face with her hand. “You should be worshiped,” I say to her kissing her chest.

“You are too kind to me,” she says looking away.

“You are too hard on yourself little goddess,” I say spreading her legs. Slinking down her body I kiss the insides of her glorious thighs. I feel her fingers nervously tangle in my hair as I kiss from her thighs to her sex giving it a teasing lick.

“Wait,” I hear her say. I lay back on top of her covering her mouth with my hand.

“Enough of this!” I say slowly and firming, my gaze fixed on hers. “What must I do to make you believe that you are a beautiful human being? Must I yell and scream at you to make you believe me? Because I will. If that is what it takes for you to stop doubting yourself I will do it,” I threaten fiercely.

Slowly, I remove my hand away from her mouth.

“I was just going to ask if you would wear your helm while going down on me,” she says in a small voice. I smile at her letting out a chuckle.

I kiss her forehead, “Who am I to deny a goddess?” Muttering an incantation, I feel the weight of my helm on my head. She reaches up tracing the curves of the horns with her hand. 

I kiss back down her body, hovering over her sex lifting her legs over my shoulders. I smirk as she grabs my horns directing my head to her nub. I lick her clit and she lets out a moan. I feel a slight pull to the right and I lick the left edge of her nub. Her back arches as her hips snap up, her moans of pleasure washing over me.

She tugs on my horns pulling me closer to her sex, “Right there,” she whispers, “Right there,” her voice shaking and quivering. I run my tongue up and down the edge of her clit before taking it into my mouth gently sucking on it. She moans gyrating her hips a little, fingers still firmly wrapped around my horns. Releasing her, I trace her clit with my tongue over and over again. Feeling her directing my helm from side to side, I begin licking in the same motion. The pleasure being too much, her hands leave my helm as she tries to claw at my clothed back. My name falls from her lips over and over again as I start to lick harder and faster. “I’m close, I’m so close, I’m so, so close! Oh Loki, I’m going –” she starts to say but she chokes on the words as her climax slams into her. She screams out and her thighs tighten around me.

I remain there gently licking her as soft moans and gaps escape her, her nub now sharply sensitive. I make my way up her body kissing it, roughly squeezing her breasts. I lay next to her and she lies on top of me tracing my exposed skin.

“What do you think little goddess? Do you still doubt the beauty of your body?” I ask running my fingers down her back.

“Ohh I don’t know, there may still be a little doubt,” she says smiling with mischief in her eyes.

I pull her on top of my squeezing her backside, “Then I guess I’m not done with you little goddess.” 

***

With my last day off looming I search my list one last time. Not knowing when I will have time off again I look for the most extravagant confession I can find. I search and search but nothing catches my interest. I log on to the blog re-examining the confessions from over the past few days to see if I overlooked anything special. After going through two days worth of confessions I finally see one that catches my attention, I imagine being given to Loki as a pet. He’d watch me as I crawl towards his throne and sit between his legs, ready to please him even with the guards watching… and he’d grin and say, “I like her.” I cannot bring her to Asgard, that is out of the question; however, I can bring Asgard to her.

Teleporting to her house I am instantly met with screams.

“Loki! My King!” she yells in surprise falling to her feet.

“Arise, arise,” I tell her. She gets up but keeps her head lowered.

“My King this is a great honor. How many I be of service to you? I am your most loyal follower I will do anything you ask,” she asks.

“Actually I am here to do something for you,” I say lifting her chin.

“Why would you do that?” she asks nervously.

“You question your King?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

“Forgive me,” she whispers as she apprehensively works her fingers together.

“I am here because it pleases me,” I say. “You wish to be presented to me as my pet in Asgard correct?” I ask her. She smiles looking down the faintest hue staining her cheek. “I am afraid I cannot bring you to Asgard,” I say. She looks at me disappointedly. “But I can recreate it here in this room,” I say as her eyes light up. “Walk out that door,” I say pointing to it, “And when you enter this room again you shall be surrounded by the beauty of Asgard.”

She eagerly runs out of the room and with a snap of my finger the room transforms into the golden throne room of Asgard complete with royal guards. Sitting in my throne flanked by guards, I wait for her to enter. The door opens and she appears on her knees still wearing her Midgardian clothing. Around her neck is a collar with a leash attached to it. At the other end of the leash is a guard leading her towards me. She crawls towards me with grace and eloquence; she has practiced this in a mirror. All eyes are on her as she crawls her way towards me. The guard stops a foot away from my throne presenting her to me as my new pet. The guard bends over unhooking the leash from the collar. I summon her to me crooking my finger as she crawls towards me sitting between my legs. I pet her head gently a few times grinning as I look down at her.

Looking back up at the guard still stroking her head I announce so all can hear, “I like her.”

The guard returns to his post. Looking down at her, she is beaming from ear to ear. True, this is all she asked for in the confession but I can feel how eager she is for more.

“Arise,” I command. As she stands before me I realize this is the first time I have seen her form. “Strip,” I command. Without hesitation she begins removing her clothing. First her shirt, then her bra, and finally her skirt and undergarments coming off in one fluid motion. She stands before me fully naked with the exception of the collar. She stands with her hands behind her back, chest thrust forward. She makes no motion to cover herself, no shame evident on her face. “Jarpi,” I call to the guard stationed next to my throne, “Is my new pet not the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?”

“She is my liege,” he says.

“You have not even looked at her. Gaze upon her beauty,” I say. I can hear him sigh uncomfortably as he steps forward but my pet remains frozen at my command.

“She is very beautiful. Any man would be proud to own her,” the guard says looking away.

I turn my attention back to my new pet, “You said you were my most loyal follower. Prove it.” She drops to her knees and begins to unlace my pants. I can hear the guard starting to back away but I call out to him, “I want you to watch this. This is true loyalty.”

“Please, sire,” he protests.

“Do as your King commands,” I say. With the utmost care, my pet frees my hardening length.

“Please allow me permission to worship your cock my King?” she asks. Her words send a jolt of desire to my length making it throb with desire. If I ever did return to Asgard I would certainly consider bringing her with me.

“You have my permission,” I tell her.

She spreads her lips as her pink tongue reaches out licking my length. The air hits the wetness she left behind making me shiver. She slowly licks from the bottom of my length to the very tip running her tongue over my opening. She swirls her tongue around my head before taking it onto her hot, wet mouth. As her lips wrap around me a jolt of pleasure runs through me. She sucks on my head gently at first increasing suction little by little. As she starts to take more of me into her mouth I push her hair out of her face so I can watch her suckling away. She takes more of me before sliding her mouth away sucking on my head again. She is a talented little pet and causes my eyes to roll into my head as she sucks and licks.

“Look at me,” I command. She looks up at me, her eyes locking with mine as my length slides into her mouth once more. “See how focused she is? How loving her actions are? See how she devotes her entire self to pleasuring me?” I ask the guard.

“Yes,” he chokes out as his eyes greedily follow her lips up and down my length.

“That is the sign of a good pet,” I say. I can feel her smile around me as she takes my entire length into her mouth. I moan as I feel my head hit the back of her throat. She bobs her head slightly making me hit the back of her throat repeatedly. I pull on her hair making her suck at the base of my length as my moans grow deeper. She pulls her head back returning to my tip. Her tongue languidly licks at my head as she moans happily. “Are you enjoying this?” I ask her. She nods her head yes as she sucks hard on my head. “Another sign of a good pet,” I tell my guard who is sporting an erection of his own.

I stop her, removing myself from her mouth.

“Why have you stopped me? Have I not pleased you my King?” she asks concerned.

“You pleased me very much pet, but you must put me away now as I must be going.” She does as she is told putting me away with great care as not to hurt me. With a snap of my fingers Asgard is once more turned into her room on Midgard. Still on her knees, she looks around sadly now that the fantasy is over. Taking her hands in mine, I bring her to her feet. “Do not be sad, I can always visit you again,” I tell her. She smiles at me telling me she looks forward to it. I turn to leave but stop, “And if I ever do have a need for a pet on Asguard, you shall be the one.” She gasps jumping into my arms hugging me tightly covering my face with kisses thanking me, tears rolling from her eyes. 

***

Happily, I collapse into bed. This round of confessions was vastly different from the first time I experimented with this idea. As I drift off to sleep, I can’t help but wonder what my followers will have in store for me next time.


End file.
